Miracles Happen: The Half Devil Child
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: More randomness that i have come up with only this time.. MY FIRST CC FIC! Chrono and Rosette thought they had saved two people from Aion, but have they truely done what they thought they had?
1. The Other Rosette

Me (KrisReannaKatelyn AKA: Kate): MY FIRST CHRONO CRUSADE FIC! WHOOO!

Chrono: and she thinks we care?

Rosette: I don't think she knows we don't care as long as we're in this.

Sister Kate: **Angry eyebrow twitch** KATE!

Me: Yes Sister Kate?

Sister Kate: YOU MADE ME TOO NICE!

Chrono, Rosette, and Azmaria: …… **Sniffle giggles then in an under tone Rosette adds: "She sounds like she's arguing with her self!"**

Me: Yes I'm aware of this… I got tired of you biznaching and complaining… Now Azzy, if you please… the Disclaimer notice pretty please…

Azmaria: Yes Ma'am! Disclaimers please don't hurt Kate… she only stole the Chrono Crusade cast (Including Greg Ayres and Hillary Hagg) so she could make this story. We don't belong to Kate, we just volunteered…

Sister Kate: **Fuming about the DRASTIC attitude change** I HATE THIS FAN FICTION PIECE!

Me: Good girl Azzy! **Is ignoring Sister Kate's complaints in the background**

Azmaria: Thank you Kate! **She hugs me**

Me: I feel loved…

Rosette: Which character are you using for this fic Rena Christopher (Joshua's twin) or Chronx (Chrono's twin)?

Me: I'm using a sister I made up for Satella Harvenheit…

Azmaria: How old is she and what's her name?

Me: Rosette Harvenheit, like Rosette Christopher she's sixteen.

Rosette: You stole my name and my age…

Me: No… I came up with Rosette Harvenheit right after Vol. 3 of the Manga… I combined you and Satella… that's basic stuff… she's nice too…

Father Remington: Is she Cute?

Me: **Slaps Father Remington** She's not your type loser!

Rosette: **Gasps** Your character's not a twin this time?

Me: Nope-age…

_**Miracles Happen: The Half Devil Child**_

Chapter one: The OTHER Rosette

Sixteen-year-old Rosette Christopher of the Magdalan order dashed though the halls of the Magdalan monastery along with her kind hearted devil companion, Chrono.

"AWWW DUCKSOUP! SISTER KATE'S GUNNA KILL US!" Chrono shouted trying to keep up with his human friend's longer strides. Rosette swung a fist at Chrono to shut him up but missed and hit the wall beside a door that Rosette's twelve-year-old apprentice, Azmaria Hendrick, was just coming out of. Azmaria let out a faint sound that sounded like 'EEP' as she backed up a bit.

"Sorry Azzy!" Rosette said apologetically as she glared at Chrono, using Azmaria's pet nickname. Azmaria smiled and said Rosette and Chrono were to see Father Remington because he had the information that Sister Kate was supposedly to give them. As it turned out Father Remington was in the room Azmaria had come from and it was a lucky thing for Azmaria that they had happened by. Azmaria announced them and shyly left. Father Remington was a rather attractive, blonde hared, blue-eyed, twenty-seven-year-old minister of the Order of Magdalan.

"Rosette, Chrono, you're here…" Father Remington said slowly standing as if he was playing around, towering above Rosette and Chrono. Chrono sighed then folded his arms telling Father Remington to get to the point. Father Remington smiled; sometimes when Chrono got irritated he hated senseless jabbering.

"Ahh… Right…" Father Remington said rubbing the back of his head. "We've found ANOTHER apostle. Her name may be familiar to you. Her name is Rosette Harvenheit."

Rosette stared open mouthed and started to aimlessly motion her hands and index fingers. "I DON'T GET IT!" Rosette shouted, thinking the name was one of Father Remington's jokes. Rosette thought silently then pointed accusingly at Father Remington. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE NEWEST APOSTLE IS SATELLA HARVENHEIT'S RELITIVE!" Rosette asked loudly her tone was still yelling.

Father Remington smiled and clapped sarcastically. "Very good, Rosette!" he said his heart melting smile in tact. Rosette slapped her forehead and muttered something about babysitting a rich snobbish brat. As Rosette muttered this She received a fairly hard strike across the back of her head.

"Hav some respect Sister Rosette… Rosette Harvenheit iz my little sister." Said a familiar female voice. The familiar voice was that of the busty, red headed, blue eyed, and nineteen-year-old German jewel summoner by the name of Satella Harvenheit.

"ARGH! I thought Chrono and I got rid of you right after we brought Joshua back from the west coast!" Rosette said and Chrono had to restrain her before she tried to kill the jewel summoner.

"ROSETTE! HOW DARE YOU!" Came the angry voice of Sister Kate the head nun of the Magdalan Order branch that Rosette, Chrono, Azmaria, and Father Remington were part of. Sister Kate walloped Rosette over the head before asking Father Remington to go to the women's dorm to get someone. Once Rosette had calmed down Sister Kate began to speak again. "Miss. Harvenheit has in-trusted her sister to us. The reasons are: one; the girl is one of the apostles, and unlike Joshua she's one of many "Dark Apostles"… I'll explain what that means later… Second; she's with child and we're trying to figure out how she got that way." Sister Kate said staring at Rosette and Chrono.

Rosette blinked for a moment. "Sister Kate… You mean Satella's sister is pregnant?" Rosette asked the dark hared nun.

"Yes Sister Rosette, and if I may continue… Miss. Harvenheit found out her little sister had survived the attack of the demon with out horns those ten years ago and tracked her down. What happened was the poor girl had severe trauma from the incident ten years ago that she basically didn't know who she was…" Sister Kate said with a frown. Just as Rosette was about to say something a knock sounded at the door and upon Sister Kate saying whoever was behind the door could come in, a girl around Rosette's age with the same red hair and blue eyes as Satella entered with her head down. Satella went to the girl beaming proudly as she put a loving arm around the girl.

"Rosette, Meet Rosette!" Sister Kate said without thinking and Rosette Christopher fell over in shock. Rosette (Christopher), looked at the other Rosette from the ground where she sat. Rosette Harvenheit was around the same build as Rosette Christopher and she was wearing a white tank top over a reddish black Skirt. The Harvenheit Rosette was slightly on the slimmer side and through her modest dressings you could make out the bulge of the baby inside her.

"I'm sorry… did I do somezing wrong?" The Other Rosette asked. Satella Shook her head and Rosette Christopher got up from the floor and went to the Harvenheit Rosette and shook the girl's hand asking if she could call her Rose so that she wouldn't get confused. "Yes of courze you may… I am in zebited to you…" the other Rosette said.

Satella smiled then went to Chrono and embraced him shoving his face into her luscious breasts. "You'll take good care of my Sister woncha?" Satella asked Chrono before he nodded and pushed her away blushing furiously. "Good I leave her in your capable handz Rosette, yourz too Chrono!" Satella said before waving merrily and leaving.

With that Sister Kate left with Satella and Chrono went off to the other side of the room so that he could get over the sad Fact that he was MUCH older than Satella and still Satella took his appearance of a twelve year old to the point of always shoving her breasts in Chrono's face whether or not Rosette was looking.

"Sooo… Um… Rose… What's your story?" Rosette asked Satella's sister trying to figure Rose out.

"I've been alone for a while after zomeone by ze name of Aion attacked my family ten yearz ago and kidnapped me because I was the 'Dark Apostle of Despair'… Hez used me to get numerous zings for himzelf… I bring despair to anyone who pays attention to some of the zings I sing as well as some of the things I say…" Rose then looked away and Rosette realized that the child that Rose was carrying was none other than the Devil Aion's

"Aion did this to you… Didn't he?" Rosette asked softly so Chrono couldn't hear. Rose began to silently cry as she nodded.

"I'm frightened… I don't know what to do… Satella said you and Chrono could help but I don't know how anyone could help me…" Rose whispered through her sobs. "If I try zo kill ze baby, Aion said zat he'd kill me… he zaid I hav no choice other zan to zo what he told me to zo… He seems to want a half-devil half-human child from me… zes raped me a total of zex times… Two others besides zis one I've been pregnant, but I've had miscarriages zose times… Aion said this was the last chance I would have, and that if I have another miscarriage then zed surely kill me because I'm of no use to hem… I'm afraid for ze child az well az my self because of Aion… Satella convinced me to come here because she oped az well az I ded that you'd be able to protect the baby… I don't care what happenz to me as long az the baby iz safe from Aion!" Rose informed Rosette though her tears. Rosette couldn't think of WHY a demon would want to make a young human woman pregnant, but then it dawned on her: Rosette Harvenheit was an apostle. If he could get her to have a child that was half-devil half-apostle then he'd have a strong and powerful creature on his side.

"Don't worry Rose… Chrono and I WILL protect The Baby no matter what… I promise… That goes for you too." Rosette said and embraced Rose.

Me: Hmmm… sorry about all the mis-spellings, I didn't know how else to portray Rosette Harvenheit and Satella had accents…

Satella: ou zo kno I'm goingh to kell ou right?

Me: No you love me too much…

Chrono: …

**Sigh…**


	2. Aion's Threat

Me: Aion's almost Debuit! YAY! He's my man whore!

Rosette: Man Whore?

Satella: Zey av a love hate relationzip going on…

Chrono: Oh.

Me: **giggles**

Aion: God Damn Fangirl…

Me: Silence you impudent Manwhore!

Aion: Kate you're really retarded… where's my sacrifice?

Me: Where did I put her… next Chrono Crusade fic I'll give you your retarded sacrifice…

Chapter Two: Aion's Threat

Several days later Rosette Christopher and Rosette Harvenheit (note: Last chapter Rosette Christopher nicknamed Rosette Harvenheit, Rose, so that no one would confuse Harvenheit for Christopher…) sat by a small lake where Rosette, Chrono, and Azmaria had gotten into a water fight so that Azmaria wouldn't bottle up what she felt. Rose (Harvenheit Rosette) looked over the reflective surface of the water as she nibbled one of many sandwiches that Rosette had made.

"Is there something on your mind Rose?" Rosette asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Itz Aion… Zere's been not a zingle trace of hem for ze two weeks I've been here. I'm beginning to worry because I know he would've found out where I was the first day I was miszing from ze home zat he had me confined in for ze past ten years… I ope zat he hazn't hurt anyone innocent because I ran away becauze of ze baby…" Rose said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

Rose was becoming like a sister to Rosette but Rosette thought it was pretty suspicious when Aion didn't come after Joshua when he had been rescued by Rosette and Chrono a few months ago, and she was sure that Aion would show up now that She and Chrono had Rose with them as well but there was no sign of the Devil lord.

"HEY SIS!" A boy's voice called. The voice belonged to Joshua Christopher, Rosette's fifteen-year-old younger brother who had the same eye and hair color as his sister.

"What is it Joshua?" Rosette asked as her younger brother as he ran to her cradling something gently in his hands. Just as Aion had used Rose he had also used Joshua, now that he was with the Magdalan order and back with Rosette he had back some of the memories that had been taken from him at the Seventh bell incident when Rosette was twelve and Joshua was eleven.

"It's a bird Rosette. It's hurt I think… Could we help it, please?" Joshua pleaded as he held out the small creature for Rosette to look at. Rosette knew why he had asked HER if he could help it that was because although Joshua had a strange healing power he preferred to act as if he didn't and tended to look to Rosette for some kind of healing device. Using two twigs and some string she found she splinted the bird's broken leg for Joshua and he released the bird and came back to the two gossiping women.

"You know, you two are pretty nice to spend some time with." Joshua said to Rose and Rosette as he laid himself on the soft grass by Rosette's feet.

"Well I'm glad you think that, LITTLE brother." Rosette said provoking him. Although he was a year younger than Rosette he was fairly taller and made it seem like Rosette was the younger sibling. Joshua pouted and told Rosette he thought she was mean and caused her to hug him. "I love you little brother, I don't care how tall or big you think you are you'll always be younger, and I'll always be older." Rosette said running her hand through Joshua's short blonde hair. Joshua smiled and looked at Rose who was enjoying the siblings argue lovingly.

"So Rose… Why are you here?" Joshua asked Rose wondering why she had come to the order off Magdalan's sacred halls. Rosette, knowing Rose wouldn't want to explain that she was pregnant with Aion's child against her will and was seeking help with the baby, boxed Joshua's ear making him pout.

"That was rude Joshua, even by YOUR standards… You don't ask someone why he or she went some place. It's just plain rude." Rosette said via scolding her little brother.

"Sorry Rose... I don't know why I was so rude…" Joshua apologized.

"Itz alright Joshua… You probably zidn't mean to zay zat." Rose said reaching over and ruffling Joshua's hair. Rosette was silent while Joshua and Rose talked about the past and other things. Rosette noticed that even when Rose seemed upset she always smiled, it was hard for Rosette to tell if Rose had wanted the child or if Aion had indeed raped her. Rosette suggested they go back to the Magdalan monastery so that she could check on Chrono, Rose could rest a while, and Joshua could resume his exorcist training.

When they got back Chrono rushed to Rosette with a paper in hand. Rosette Shooed Rose and Joshua inside before turning to Chrono to ask him what was going on.

"What is it this ti-…" Rosette began but stopped in the middle of her sentence, judging by Chrono's frightened look it wasn't good. Rosette took the paper from Chrono and read to her self. The paper was a note to Chrono from Aion saying: "My dearest friend Chrono, how are you? I'm doing very well as are all the other sinners... you should really think of rejoining us, along with Rosette Harvenheit and Joshua Christopher. Oh, on the Subject of Miss. Harvenheit you should know; Rosette is my wife, I married her a year ago. The poor girl gets memory loss sometimes and wonders off, so if you see her tell her I miss her. I must be getting back to my work now Chrono, take care. Regards, Aion. P.s. Be sure nothing happens to her child… or both you and that Nun will parish." Rosette raised her left eyebrow slightly and felt it twitch in annoyance.

"It's a lie… There are no records of it…" Chrono whispered to Rosette as quietly as he could. Rosette nodded, that she figured out when she read the note. Rosette decided to tell the truth to Chrono this time. Chrono had asked Rosette if SHE knew whose child Rose was carrying but each time Rosette refused to answer for fear that Chrono might bear a grudge against Rose and her unborn child.

"Chrono… It's Aion's child… Rose was raped around six times by Aion because she was a female apostle. She was pregnant twice before but had miscarriages which she told me Aion almost killed her over." Rosette paused for a moment to let Chrono interject but he said nothing and she continued. "The moment Rose found out she was carrying a child she fled from Aion for fear that he would harm her before the baby was born. She told me that Aion is giving her one last chance to have the child, and that if she didn't want the baby and tried to kill it before it was born, Aion would kill her." Rosette quietly concluded. Rosette looked at Chrono and almost read his sympathetic expression for a look of hatred. Chrono looked at Rosette with a look of disgust toward Aion, and Rosette had a hard time believing that her kind-hearted friend was once the most feared Devil that worked alongside Aion himself.

"That's too far… this is all just because Rose is an apostle? It's not right for her to suffer like that…" Chrono said pursing his lips together. "She probably suffered enough BEFORE Aion kidnapped her, now he's making her have a child for him… What a sick bastard…" Chrono said and Rosette let out a silent sigh of relief. Chrono smiled before continuing. "I guess that means we have to protect her at all costs right?" Chrono asked with a grin.

"Chrono… When Rose first came here I promised her you and I would protect the baby as well as her no matter the cost… are you with me?" Rosette asked and Chrono shook her hand.

"I'm with you Rosette… Any person who was a victim of Aion, is a friend and ally for me… I swear to you, Rosette that I will do all in my power to keep Rose and her unborn child safe. You have my word on my honor as a reformed Devil." Chrono said before releasing Rosette's hand.

"Thank you Chrono…" Rosette said hugging Chrono, reassured that he would help Rose and her baby even if Rosette her self could not.

Me: Hm… I like it…

Rose: Like what?

Me: Nothing I'm mumblin' over my history homework…

Rosette: You guys are still on the World Wars?

Me: Yah… Aion reminded me of a dictator in this history book chapter…

Rosette: Your teacher must love Chrono Crusade then…

Me: Actually she seemed to like Azmaria's Extra section on Stigmata and Mary of Magdalene… she thought it was funny, I thought it was hilarious… **Mimicks Azmaria's slapping of the fly sized Aion**

Until next time….


	3. A Half Devil is Born

Me: Special thanks to Kaylee this chapter!

Satella: Why would you zo zat?

Me: Kaylee is my goddess of Chrono Crusade and introduced it to me through the phrase "I'll kill you with this spoon!" which Rosette says in the first epasode… **Sighs** I miss that DVD and herb's girl friend took it from me because she thinks all the characters of CC are Devil Worshipers… and That I'm a Devil Worshiper for watching it…

Chrono and Aion: Well some of us ARE Devils…

Me: No shit… I have to replace that DVD cause who knows what happened to Kaylee's… and for Karen's information I don't worship Devils, Aion, Chrono, Mary of Magdalene, or any thing that has to do with the Order of Magdalene or Devils…

Azmaria: Have you sung her my Hymn?

Me: Too many times… you should sing that in this story… but where to insert it… **Scans story and gives up** Maybe next time Azzy…

Chapter Three: A Half-Devil is Born.

When Rose had arrived she was six months pregnant. By now three months had passed and the baby was due any second. Rosette and Chrono kept an extra careful watch on her making sure that she was doing well. About two weeks after the ninth month started Rose went into labor when Azmaria had brought her lunch one after noon.

"Get Zister Kate!" Rose said to Azmaria in a panic. Azmaria went immediately to find Sister Kate but was informed by one of the nuns that Sister Kate was gone. Azmaria frowned and ran off to find Chrono and Rosette. When she found them she stopped for a moment to catch her breath then explain Rose had gone into labor.

"Hurry up with those towels Chrono!" Rosette yelled to Chrono as Azmaria carried a tub filled with lukewarm water to Rose's room. None of the other Nuns that were the doctors were there and although Rosette had been trained to birth a child she had her doubts. Chrono hurried in with a stack of fluffy white towels and Rosette had him set those down, go to the well with a small cloth, and dab Rose's forehead with a cold cloth. When Chrono had dabbed the laboring girl's forehead, she cried out in the fear and pain that came with labor.

"Azmaria, get one of the towels. Chrono, reassure her!" Rosette said six hours later her temper showed she was worried.

"I… Can't zo zis…" Rose said beginning to sob. Chrono grabbed her hand and patted it reassuringly.

"Yes you can. It won't be too much longer, the baby's about half born now. Just hang in there and you'll be fine." Chrono said quietly then told her if it hurt squeeze his hand as hard as she could. Rose let out a cry of pain as she tried to crush Chrono's hand. "Just hang in there Rose…" Chrono said dabbing Rose's forehead with the cold damp cloth.

Six more hours later Rose had let out one last cry of pain from her labor and a blood covered Rosette held a stained fluffy white towel from which a squealing cry came. "Rose, it's a girl." Rosette said and handed the bundle to Rose. Rose smiled warily as she took a look at her daughter. She had inherited Aion's platinum hair and Rose's hazel eyes, in fact the girl was a perfect mix of Rose and Aion. Rose's smile faded after a moment and tears streamed from her face remembering the pain and suffering that Aion had put her through to have the child in her arms. Chrono looked at Rose as if reading what the young girl was thinking and smiled encouragingly.

"She's a beautiful girl, Rose… I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be just like you when she gets older… I'm sure Rosette thinks the same… Right Rosette?" Chrono said and at his question he smiled at Rosette. Rosette nodded and Rose burst into a new wave of tears, only these were tears of happiness.

Rose was calmer after a few minutes and soon she didn't shed any more tears. She held the baby girl in her arms while Azmaria helped her pick out a name.

"I like the name Amelia, but Shescia isn't a bad name either…" Rose said for she and Azmaria had narrowed it down to two names.

"Shescia is a beautiful name! I like it a lot better than Amelia." Rosette said interjecting her opinion into the conversation.

Rose smiled at the baby then at Azmaria and Rosette, then at Chrono. After a few minutes of silence the baby was named Shescia Christine Harvenheit. Shescia was the name Azmaria had picked, Christine was the more Feminine version of Christopher (Meaning The baby was a name sake of Rosette), and Harvenheit was the family name of Rose so it had to be the baby's last name.

This happy moment didn't last for long because a platinum hared man whose long hair was tied in a ponytail entered the room. He was taller than Rosette and Chrono but Rose, Chrono, and Rosette knew the man as Aion, the sinner.

Me: hmmm… Aw crap…

Azmaria: What is it Kate?

Me: I started singing your hymn in the middle of P.E. in the locker room and got made fun of today… I just remembered that…

Azmaria: I'm sorry…

Me: It's alright Azzy, I got bored.

Too much thinking time in History Folks…


	4. Aion's Claim

Me: YAY AION'S IN HERE!

Aion: So what?

Satella: Yez, Zo Wat?

Me: THIS IS ALL ABOUT AION'S MANWHORE NESS!

Satella: Well… We now kno Zhez Crazy…

Aion: Gotta agree with you there Jewel Witch…

Chapter Four: Aion's Claim.

"Greetings Chrono… I see you've taken care of the child as well as my dear Rosette…" Aion said referring to Rose. Chrono got out of the chair he was sitting in looking serious.

"Your not welcome here Aion… Leave now while you are still able." Chrono said and it was obvious he was acting on the vow he had made to Rosette.

Aion's almost kind looking smile faded as his eyes flashed to Chrono from the child in Rose's arms.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me Aion. If you want to leave alive you better do so now. I know you've come to claim the child as well as depose of the mother but I can't let you do that." Chrono said his gestures suggesting he was trying hard not to just out right kill Aion.

"I have no intention of doing that, I simply wish to see my wife and my child…" Aion insisted. Aion cast Rose a look of what would have been loving except Aion wasn't capable of loving a human. Rose shrank from the glance clutching her daughter close to her. Aion took a step toward Rose and Chrono blocked his way to Rose.

"This young woman isn't married to you Aion and you know that the child is half-apostle and half-devil. Rose only conceived the baby because you raped her. Isn't that correct Aion?" Chrono said defensively and Aion smirked a half smile that meant that Chrono had figured out the truth about Aion's scheme. Aion reached out his hand bringing it whistling across Chrono's face. Chrono flew into the wall groaning as he got back to his feet.

"You've worn down my patience, Chrono. Now you must die." Aion said. Chrono's cheek muscles twitched as a sinister smile crossed his face. Rosette knew that Chrono's smirk meant he was not only pissed off, but it meant that if Aion kept up what he was doing Chrono would kill him on the spot no matter who was watching. Aion raised a hand and pointed his palm at Rose and her baby. Chrono knew what was coming and took the demonic energy blast to the chest as he stepped up to save Rose and the newborn baby Shescia.

"CHRONO!" Rosette and Azmaria yelled and Rosette rushed to his side before Chrono could slump to the floor. "Can you hear me? Chrono!" Rosette asked in a panic and Chrono's hand reached up to the pocket watch that hung around Rosette's neck grasping it tightly in his fist.

"I can hear you Rosette… and this is probably the only time I'm going to suggest the seal be broken…" Chrono said in an undertone and Rosette knew what he meant. Rosette took the watch from her neck and wound the watch half a turn and covered her eyes as Chrono went from his smaller almost human form to his bigger and more demonic form. Aion sensed the transformation and he too went into a more demonic form. The two sinners took the battle out side and to the air. Rose got out of bed with Azmaria telling her not to get up and carrying Shescia wandered weakly to the door to watch the two devils fight.

"Rose you shouldn't be out of bed yet…" Rosette said to Rose. Rose looked at Rosette with a look of sadness.

"I zould juzt be anded over zo Aion… Chrono zouldn't be fighting for me… Or for Shescia…" Rose said tears pouring down her face. There was a loud sound as Rosette's hand met the side of Rose's face.

"I promised Chrono and I would protect you, and we won't hand you over to Aion until we're dead!" Rosette said and grabbed Rose's wrist as well as told Azmaria to Follow closely. The three women and baby headed to the southern side of the monastery and Rosette quickly explained to the Elder that Azmaria, Rose, and the baby should stay because Aion had come to claim the child and take the life of Rose. Elder agreed and Rosette dashed off to help Chrono.

Aion and Chrono were fighting fist with fist both exchanging blows that could knock a grown man unconscious in a single hit. Rosette watched the fight from below taking out her gun loading it with sacred spirit bullets. Rosette aimed just to the left of Aion but couldn't fire for the two moved as soon as she was about to fire a clear shot at Aion.

"Chrono! Try and hold him still! I can't get a clear shot!" Rosette shouted to Chrono who was in a stalemate with Aion.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I ain't whistling Dixie up her yah know!" Chrono shot back as he tried to land a punch to Aion's gut but Aion dogged and elbowed Chrono in the back sending him hurtling to the ground. Chrono landed face down and didn't move, but reverted back to his smaller form.

"Chrono!" Rosette yelled furious with her-self for distracting Chrono when he could have had Aion finished off. "CHRONO!" Rosette yelled tears springing to her eyes as she went over to him, kneeling beside him, as she cradled his head in her lap. "CHRONO!" She said as she let out a cry of despair. Aion was still in the air only he was doubled over laughing.

"Oh, poor Chrono… Cry Sister Rosette… Go on and Cry… He's dead and you know it, go on and cry for our dearly departed **_DEVIL_**." Aion sneered and was unaware that Rosette's gun was pointed right at him.

"I HATE YOU!" Rosette screamed and fired several rounds at Aion. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She screamed still firing, stopping only when her gun jammed. When the smoke, dust, and smog cleared Aion's lifeless body lay several yards away twitching as it slowly burned from the holy water that was packed inside the sacred spirits that she had fired. Rosette un-jammed her gun and went over to Aion's body screaming at the top of her lungs that she hated him for taking her brother, harming the only one she cared about, as well as making Rose suffer because she was an apostle, Firing several more Rounds at him before a hand touched her shoulder and whispered in her ear that Aion was dead and she didn't have to worry about it anymore.

Rosette turned her head to look into the soft purplish red eyes of Chrono who wasn't as badly hurt as she thought. Tears streamed down Rosette's face as she threw her arms around Chrono's neck and began to sob into his shoulder. Chrono patted her back hugging her close as she sobbed about how worried she had been about him as well as for everyone's safety.

"I thought you were dead… Aion claimed that the reason you went to your smaller and more human like form was because he had done you in… I couldn't help it… you've been my only true and close friend…" Rosette babbled through her bawling. Rosette then noticed something: Chrono was taller. She looked up at him for the first time knowing that he wasn't in his demonic form because his eyes weren't yellow. "What?" She asked looking at him. Chrono smiled.

"When you killed Aion, I got my horns back… now that I have them, there's no contract between us, that means you can't give up any more of your soul for me to become a demon anymore. It's like we never made the contract in the first place." Chrono whispered to her still smiling. Rosette burrowed her face into his shoulder, still crying and she clung to his shirt as if she was desperate for him not to leave her. Chrono's arms wrapped themselves around Rosette and he hugged her lovingly. "Even though I have my horns back, I want to stay with you…" Chrono said and Rosette looked at him in bewilderment. Her expression made him laugh and hug her a bit more before he told her that they should go to Rose and Azmaria and tell them that Aion had been disposed of.

Azmaria and Rose greeted Rosette and Chrono and when they informed Rose that Aion had been killed Rose burst into tears of joy.

Me: ARGH! This story's getting to long and tedious to back up…

Satella: Ou're truly retarded… I told ou to bak it up ages ago, but do you listen? NO!

Me: Satella. Go fuck a duck…

Satella: ow bout I zcrew our man whore?

Me: LORD AION!


	5. The New Beginnings

Kaylee: OMG I'm starting a chapter instead of Kate!

Hillary: Yeah she's passed out by my crack lab in her room…

Kaylee: She's on crack?

Hillary: No… it's a gay joke from school…. Started by a stupid hick-braned-Jock…

Kaylee: Oh…

Sister Kate: I think she IS on drugs…

Kaylee: Shut up Sister Kate…

Chapter Five: The New Beginnings.

Seven years later Rose and a seven-year-old Shescia stood outside the monastery waiting for Rose's sister Satella to arrive to take Rose and Shescia home for good. As they waited they began to say their goodbyes to Rosette and Chrono. Rosette stood behind Shescia and put a hand made necklace around the girl's neck telling the girl it was a good luck charm for her future. Shescia hugged Rosette's waist and upon doing so reveled the well-hidden bulge of Rosette and Chrono's love. Rose smiled at Shescia telling Rosette to take care of her-self and if she needed any advice about her baby to feel free to call or write. Rose and Rosette embraced each other like sisters as Rosette told her she promised to write a letter to Rose every once in a while. A Ford model T drove up and honked as Satella Harvenheit and her butler, Steiner, got out of the car to greet Rose and Shescia.

When Rose, Shescia, and Satella were gone Rosette and Chrono began to walk back to their room that they shared because Sister Kate had forced Chrono and Rosette to marry after Aion died, making them share a room. Rosette smiled and slipped her hand into Chrono's walking close to him. Chrono smiled, removed is hand from hers, and slipped both hands around her growing waist.

"How much longer do I have to wait to be a Father?" Chrono asked her softly as he gently kissed her neck. Rosette groaned at him.

"Not here Chrono…" Rosette whined and Chrono made a face.

"Fine… Back at the room will you tell me?" Chrono asked and Rosette put up a fake pout that he knew was faked.

"Yes Chrono… Back at the room… Happy?" Rosette whined and Chrono kissed her.

"I am very happy!" Chrono crowed, "My wife is beautiful, she's having my baby, and she's using sarcasm to get her way!" he teased and Rosette laughed. Chrono squeezed a hug to Rosette then let her go. She smiled and told Chrono that she'd race him to their room, which made Chrono laugh as they raced.

When they got back to their room Rosette sat on their bed and Chrono sat by her reaching his arms around her. Rosette smiled and leaned over to kiss Chrono who pulled away with a grin.

"You're not being fair Rosette…" Chrono sang and she smiled at him kissing his cheek. "So… when's the baby due?" Chrono asked looking at his wife.

"In three months…" Rosette said confidently. "I can't wait for the baby to come! I know it's going to take after you." Rosette exclaimed in glee making Chrono smile more broadly.

"I think the baby will turn out to be more like you… Your personality is sweeter than mine, and I think our child should be sweet, kind, and pretty or handsome." Chrono said hugging her. Rosette moved into his lap and let his arms fall to her waist. "Besides, I don't want the baby to be psycho and demonic like me…" Chrono said with a playful hiss as he craned his head off to the side and quickly snapped his head forward and nibbled Rosette's neck making her giggle.

"You may be a devil but you're the least demonic creature I've ever laid eyes on, and your not psycho, your just strange." Rosette said and smiled at her husband. She took Chrono's hand and placed it on the middle of the bulge that was their child. Chrono jumped in shock when he felt a soft kick like feeling under his hand. Chrono looked puzzled at Rosette as if asking for an explanation to the feeling he just experienced. "That would be our child Chrono…" Rosette said softly as she moved his hand to the right and placed her hand on top of his.

"Does it hurt you when it does that?" Chrono asked looking her in the eye his eyes filled with worry.

"No… it doesn't hurt me. The baby will kick around for a while giving us a sign that it's doing fine and it's healthy…" Rosette said and Chrono looked at her with a pained expression.

"Will you be in as much pain as Rose was when she had Shescia?" Chrono asked and Rosette smiled.

"Yes, I will be. Every time a woman gives birth she risks her life for her child, that's just how it works Chrono. I will be in pain, and it will probably be hard, but as long as I have you by my side it won't matter…" Rosette sighed resting her head on Chrono's shoulder.

Chrono smiled and kissed her cheek, while holding her as close as he could.

"I love you Rosette…" Chrono whispered and had to smile because she had fallen asleep. Chrono put her to bed so she could sleep and left silently to walk around to think. While he had been walking he didn't notice he had ran straight into Azmaria who was now nineteen. When he ran into her he knocked her and the tray she had been carrying over and she had the contents of the kettle on her blue habit.

"I'm so sorry Chrono… I didn't mean to…" Azmaria said as she picked up the tray and the kettle. "I was supposed to bring this to Rosette but I guess my clumsiness strikes again…"

"This was my fault Az, so don't worry about it… Besides Rosette's asleep, today was fairly tiring for her." Chrono said then noticed the habit had gotten wet from the contents of the kettle. "Sorry about your habit… I should have watched where I was going." Chrono said and Azmaria smiled at him.

"It's alright, really it is… I'll just make another kettle of tea and bring it to Rosette when she wakes up… it's no problem…" Azmaria said with a kind smile and told Chrono to come to her when Rosette woke up. Chrono waved good bye to Azmaria as she left and continued on his walk, when he came back to his and Rosette's room, Rosette and Azmaria were sitting calmly drinking tea, talking about names for the baby which made him chuckle and join them.

Me: **Enters with cake** What? The chapter's over?

Rosette: Yeah… you finished it today, and you went downstairs to get some cake so we did the chapter without you…

Me: Oh well…

Kaylee: That was funny…

Me: Funny this… **Shoves cake in Kaylee's face**

Kaylee: You suck…

Me: No I blow….

Aion: She's insane…

Chrono: Maybe we can escape while she's yakking with Kaylee…

Aion: Good idea… She can tickle her ass with a feather…

Me: What did you say?

Aion: Particularly nice weather?

I'm about to fall over and twitch…


End file.
